


Sing: Among The Stars

by TheCinematicUniverseChannel



Series: The Michael Family Saga [3]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Action, Alien Spaceship, Aliens, Drama, Family Problems, Mob Bosses, Power Stone (Marvel), other dimensions, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCinematicUniverseChannel/pseuds/TheCinematicUniverseChannel
Summary: When a mob boss is after a family, it's up to the theater crew and a new guy to find them and get them on their side before he can.
Relationships: Ash (Sing)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Michael Family Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965592
Kudos: 1





	1. Meena

**Author's Note:**

> Alright fellas, I gotta be honest here, this has been my least favorite story I have ever written, I actively hate it. But I think I made it work out in the end and it's rather important to the storyline so read on if you dare.

Meena's eyes slowly opened, being blinded by a light that's on top of her. When her vision becomes clear, she realizes that she's not where she thinks.

She looks around the room as best as she can and hears a couple of groans.

Meena saw Johnny standing up but still had his arms and legs chained up, ash is laying down on a table, and Alex is tied up to a chair.

Meanwhile, she is just tied up in a chair also.

Meena: Uh guys, where are we?

Alex: I don't know, how do you suspect us to know?

Johnny: I know this place. It's the warehouse near ya new house Meena.

Alex groaned.

Meena then remembers that warehouse she always goes bye. Because right now she knew they were in deep trouble.

…

Usually, it was Meena's alarm clock that woke her up at 6:00 AM in the morning. She would have breakfast, get dressed, and go to the theater.

Today however, her alarm on her phone woke her up at 4:30 AM. She still had breakfast, but it was a quick breakfast. She just put on what was closest to her that was useful for the winter time. She got on a nice grey sweatshirt, along with some sweatpants. The reason why this was all happening was because she was moving into a house. By herself. It must've been a fantasy to Meena.

I mean, she knew it would be a matter of time, being 23 years old and all that jazz, but this soon. Unexpected.

All of the stuff that was being moved within a truck was already at her new house no problem. She just had to get her stuff that she was gonna move to the house.

She got her clothes in a suitcase, packed her cd's, took SOME food, she would be going to the grocery store tomorrow after work.

She just got done packing up everything into her car, when she noticed her family staring at her a few feet away. Meena got startled a bit, but was thankful enough to say hi.

Meena: Well, this is it.

Meena's mom: Yeah, it is.

Meena: I'm gonna miss you all.

She walked over to all of them and gave them hugs and kisses.

Meena's grandmother: Your father would be proud.

Meena smirked sadly. Sure, she did love her father. But the memories were enough to make her, her.

Meena's grandpa: Yeah yeah whatever, go live your own life.

Meena snapped back to reality and chuckled at her grandfather.

Meena: I love you all.

Meena's mom: We love you too.

She got in the car, looked back at everyone. And drove off to a new chapter in her life.

Traffic was never a fan to Meena. All the honking, all the road rage, even though Meena was really never an angry person. She did get mad at road rage.

She needed something to calm her down, so Meena clicked on the radio and music was playing.

...

When she got to the house, she thought that the key was under the mat. She was right.

She opened the door to reveal her new house. The walls were mostly white. The lights were a bright white. There was a staircase that led to the second floor. For a moment she thought she was being scammed, because the house didn't cost that much money. But for now, she would just test it since they gave her a free day with a returned refund.

So, for the next hour Meena would just settle in all her things. Which she did, but also testing the durability of the place.

An hour later, she realized she was almost late for work. She ran to her car and sped off with the speed limit of course.

When she got to the moon theater, she practically hopped out the car and burst through the doors so fast, she fell down. She saw Buster with a stopwatch and Johnny standing next to him scratching his neck.

Buster: You’re one second early.

Meena sighed.

Buster: Anyway, now we can have our meeting, come along.

Meena got back up, and walked through the doors.

She went to the stage, where Rosita, Gunter, Ash, and Eddie were sitting there talking about something. Mrs. Crawly was just walking around the whole theater.

Buster sat down at the center, Johnny sat down next to Eddie, while Meena sat between Gunter and Ash

Buster: Good morning everybody, now during our 5 years of doing theater work, we've done most of it. Plays, singing, dancing etc. but there's one tiny thing we haven't done yet. DUETS!

The singers began to talk to the animal next to them, proving that he had a point.

Buster: So, I will be setting you up with partners. The two of you will pick a song, and you will practice and perform, it's pretty simple actually.

The singers nodded in acceptance to the idea.

Buster: Now, I'm pretty sure you know your partners. Cough cough Rosita and Gunter.

Rosita and Gunter high five each other.

Johnny: Uh, Mr Moon, we're short one person.

Buster: I know that Johnny, which is why we're bringing in someone new today.

Johnny: Really?

Buster: Yeah, (walks away) oh and by the way I'm parenting you up with Meena.

Johnny: Ok.

Meena looked at him and nodded.

Ash: So who's my partner?

Buster: The new guy.

Ash: Sweet, when's he coming in?

Buster: He’s supposed to be here right now.

Just then, everyone heard the doors blow open. Everyone looked out to see an antelope with light brown fur, wearing a white long shirt and tan jeans.

?: I am so sorry for being late, I woke up this morning, realized I was doing this, got in traffic...

Buster: It's okay, better late than never. Anyway, what's your name?

Alex. Alex Michael.

Buster: Well Alex, I recommend you get your butt down here and we'll get down to business.

Alex: Alright.

Buster: That's a great attitude there buddy, you are assigned with Ash.

Alex: Cool, where do I go?

Buster: Ash, show him around.

Ash: On it.

Meena went to go work with Johnny.

That night, Meena drove back to her house, but not before noticing a strange warehouse there that looked abandoned. She shrugged it off and kept driving.

She got back to her house, it was dead silent in there. Which made her feel homesick. She had an idea.

She climbed up to the roof and began listening to music. She looked up at the stars that night. They looked beautiful.

This brought back a memory with her father. But before it could sink in, the last thing she remembered was a bag being put over her head.


	2. Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Ash's events of the day and she bonds with Alex.

Ash woke up that morning with an amazingly bad decision. She left her window door open last night. Also, she doesn't even remember what happened last night. She got dressed to see what was going on.

She opened the door to see a lot of mini baby beer bottles on the ground of her apartment. She simply sighed and began to throw them all in the garbage. While she was doing that, the news channel was what she put on. It was saying the stuff it would normally say. Specifically the incident, deaths, college admissions scandals, etc.

She eventually heard the fact that there’s a memorial service today for an airplane crash in which something made the plane crash and many died.

She then heard a few knocks at her door and began to check it out. It was Johnny. Ash sighed and opened the door to reveal the mountain of a gorilla.

Johnny: You okay there Ash, you don't seem like yourself.

Ash: Oh come on Johnny I'm fine.

Johnny: Really, cause you look like you were heavily drunk last name night. And why does the room smell like beer?

Ash: Must've been something. I don't really know Johnny. I just want to head to work.

Johnny: Okay whatever, you're the boss.

Ash smiled and they went to Johnny's pickup truck.

Along the way there, she was having these weird stomach pains on her way there. She thought it was nothing at first so she just shrugged it off. She's been through enough to deal with it.

They parked in front of the theater and they got out of the car, and walked in.

Johnny and Ash were seen by Rosita, Gunter, and Eddie sitting down with Buster at the center.

Buster: Morning fellas.

Johnny: Morning Buster.

Buster: Anyway, I recommend you guys sit down and at the moment we're just waiting for Meena.

Rosita: That's odd.

Buster: What's odd?

Rosita: Usually Meena's the first one here out of all of us.

Johnny: That is odd, but she did move into her new house today, so maybe she's a bit worn out.

Gunter: Oh come on this is Meena we're talking about she can't skip a day unless she's sick.

Ash: Gunter, it's winter.

Gunter: Well, we'll just wait and see.

Ash later saw Buster head out of the room to see where Meena is, eventually Johnny.

Meena walked in along with buster and Johnny and the trio sat down, in dead silence.

Buster: Good morning everybody, now during our 5 years of doing theater work, we've done most of it. Plays, singing, dancing etc. but there's one tiny thing we haven't done yet. DUETS!

The singers began to talk to the animal next to them, proving that he had a point.

Buster: So, I will be setting you up with partners. The two of you will pick a song, and you will practice and perform, it's pretty simple actually.

The singers nodded in acceptance to the idea.

Buster: Now, I'm pretty sure you know your partners. Cough Cough Rosita and Gunter.

Rosita and Gunter high five each other.

Johnny: Uh, Mr Moon, we're short one person.

Buster: I know that Johnny, which is why we're bringing in someone new today.

Johnny: Really?

Buster: Yeah (walks away) oh and by the way I'm parenting you up with Meena.

Johnny: Okay.

Meena looked at him and nodded.

Ash: So who's my partner?

Buster: The new guy.

Ash: Sweet, when's he coming in?

Buster: He's supposed to be here right now.

Just then, everyone heard the doors blow open. Everyone looked out to see an antelope with light brown fur, wearing a white long shirt and tan jeans.

?: I am so sorry for being late, I woke up this morning, realized I was doing this, got in traffic…

Buster: It's okay, better late than never. Anyway, what's your name?

Alex. Alex Michael.

Buster: Well Alex, I recommend you get your butt down here and we'll get down to business.

Alex: Alright.

Buster: That's a great attitude there buddy, I will assign you with Ash.

Alex: Cool, where do I go?

Buster: Ash, show him around.

Ash: On it.

Meena went to go work with Johnny.

Ash: So here's the room we'll be practicing in.

Ash showed Alex the room she practiced in.

Alex: Okay, this is pretty good. I suppose that you have your equipment here.

Ash: Of course I do, why wouldn't I?

She points her finger at the wall. Alex turned to see Gunter in a red, sparkle onesie. He turned around wishing he didn't see that.

Alex: Where is your equipment?

Ash: Shut up Alex 1 and 3, I'm talking to Alex 2.

Alex: What are you talking about?

Ash realized what she was doing and slapped herself in the face. There was only one version of Alex to see now.

Ash: Sorry, I'm just not myself today.

Alex: I can quickly get coffee if you want me to.

Ash: Who needs coffee when you're me?

She walked beside him and began sitting down on the chair.

Alex: You would need coffee, but whatever.

Just then, Johnny and Meena walked in, with Johnny having a piano in his arms.

Alex: What are you two doing here?

Meena: The room Johnny normally plays in is being off limits at the moment. So would you two mind?

Ash: Of course not, we're friends, why wouldn't we?

In the last 5 years, Johnny, Ash, and Meena have become really good friends. They were like some 80's movie trio. Johnny was the cool one. Ash was the punky crazy one, and Meena was the shy one. But however, Johnny said she was more than that. Which made Ash think something.

Alex took out some headphones and gave a pair to ash. He opened his computer and began looking up random duet songs. Ash was the judge, while Alex was the chooser.

Meanwhile, Johnny and Meena were both listening and playing at the same time. It didn't really bother them.

On their 4th song, Ash began to feel funny. Her stomach was growling like crazy.

Ash: I'm gonna head to the bathroom.

Ash rushed and began to throw up horrendously. After what felt like an eternity when it was really three minutes. She walked back down.

When she did, Johnny was about to hit a key on his keyboard, she paid no mind to it, but when he did it, it sounded like a shockwave that was as loud as a high pitch scream.

She felt goosebumps crawl up her now sweaty skin as she covered up her ears. Made the faintest yelp.

Alex: Ash, are you sure you're okay?

Ash: Come on man, I'm still myself.

Meena: Ash you're sweating, your hearing looks like it's beyond the chart, and you look like you're gonna faint at any moment?

Ash: Oh that’s bull Meena, you know that I...I...

Before she could finish, her head began to pound extremely hard. Then, she felt everything went black.

When she woke up, she woke up in the theater's medical room. There the whole gang was here. Buster was pacing around the room massaging his temple. Meena and Johnny were not there. Rosita is just sitting down and Gunter is saying something she can't make out. Mrs. Crawly and Alex were setting up a device to do something.

Ash: What happened?

Everyone turned to her, and was relieved.

Buster: You're okay?

Ash: Thanks but what happened?

Alex: Simple, you fainted, hard. You were practically in a coma.

Ash: How?

Alex: We're not sure yet, but I have a theory.

Ash: When did you become a doctor?

Alex: I can do a lot of things. Anyway that's why I have this.

He pulled out a medical device, she knew what it was.

It was an ultrasound.

Ash: What are you planning?

Alex: It's nothing big, I'm just gonna check if it's what I think it is, do you mind?

Ash: Fine, just get it over with.

He pulled up her shirt to do the test. He explored it slowly, making sure to be careful. Then, he heard something. He looked at the monitor to see a fetus in there.

Buster stood in wide eyes. Rosita stood up in absolute shock. Alex immediately let go of her shirt and put everything away. Mrs. Crawly was confused.

Buster: How did this happen?

Ash: I don't remember.

Alex: Well, it's a relatively new one so what did you do over the past month?

Ash remembered as hard as she could. But the bells weren't ringing.

Buster stomped out of the room with Alex following for comfort. Mrs. Crawly and Rosita stayed to comfort Ash.

Ash was walking alone in the street that night. She always loved taking walks through the city at night. It reminded her of a neon noir style film.

A few minutes before she got to her apartment, Johnny met up with her.

Johnny: Oh hey Ash.

Ash: Hi.

Johnny instantly sighed

Johnny: Rosita told me, I'm sorry about that.

Ash: No it's okay, I'm used to it.

Johnny: Ash, you're having a kid and no one knows how yet, how is it possible to be okay with it?

Ash: Simple, I've always wanted to be a mother, just didn't know when.

Johnny: Well take it from someone who's also alone, just keep standing, no matter how many beatings the world gives you.

Ash: Anyway, why are you here?

Johnny: I was told to come with her for $700 for some reason.

Ash: Johnny, this usually begins with a robbery.

Johnny: He said it was a simple meeting.

Ash: Oh yeah, and who was this person?

Johnny stopped on his tracks.

Johnny: It's Surge.

Ash turned to Johnny in surprise

Ash: Surge, the Surge. The kingpin Surge. The one that always gets his way. The one that got that stone days after the "incident?”

Johnny: Yep.

Ash: Welp, it was nice knowing ya Johnny.

She walked off, leaving Johnny to continue his walk alone.


	3. Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Johnny's events of the day as he has to face his father's demons.

Johnny woke up that morning with a huge yawn. He was extremely tired from last night. He got about 3 hours of sleep. But, he has a job to do so he woke up.

He went downstairs to the kitchen of his garage, when he got there. He immediately began to make some coffee. He poured some into the coffee maker, then, he grabbed some bread and began to toast it.

While he was waiting for the toast to get done, he noticed a slip of paper on his table. He grabbed it and it said " the alleyway of complex Jaywa with $700" which was the apartment complex where Ash lives.

Johnny was confused by this but he was gonna do it anyway because it could be something important. He began to eat his toast and drink some of his coffee.

He got into his car, turned it on, which roared to life. He drove off to pick up Ash.

When he got near her door there, he could smell a lot of beer in there, which made him feel sick on the inside. He knocked on the door anyway. He waited for 8 seconds and saw ash at the doorstep.

Johnny: You okay there Ash, you don't seem like yourself.

Ash: Oh come on Johnny I'm fine.

Johnny: Really, cause you look like you were heavily drunk last name night. And why does the room smell like beer?

Ash: Must've been something. I don't really know Johnny. I just want to head to work.

Johnny: Okay whatever, you're the boss.

Ash smiled and they went to Johnny's pickup truck.

They parked in front of the theater and they got out of the car, and walked in.

Johnny and Ash were seen by Rosita, Gunter, and Eddie sitting down with Buster at the center.

Buster: Morning fellas.

Johnny: Morning Buster.

Buster: Anyway, I recommend you guys sit down and at the moment we're just waiting for Meena.

Rosita: That's odd.

Buster: What's odd.

Rosita: Usually Meena's the first one here out of all of us.

Johnny: That is odd, but she did move into her new house today, so maybe she's a bit worn out.

Gunter: Oh come on this is Meena we're talking about she can't skip a day unless she's sick.

Ash: Gunter, it's winter.

Gunter: Well, we'll just wait and see.

Buster walked out of the room for what felt like an hour. So Johnny got bored and decided to check him.

Johnny: Is everything okay Buster?

Buster: Yeah, expect that I don't think Ash should be here today?

Johnny: What why?

Buster: I don't know it's just something about her looks today. She doesn't look the same as she always does.

Johnny: I didn't notice.

Buster: That might be because you're an ape.

Johnny: Seriously?

Buster: I'm kidding come on John.

After a minute, Meena bursted through the doors and landed flat on the ground.

Buster looked at his stopwatch.

Buster: You're one second early.

Meena sighed.

Buster: Anyway, now we can have our meeting, come along.

Meena, Johnny and Buster walked in.

Buster sat down at the center, Johnny sat down next to Eddie, while Meena sat between Gunter and Ash.

Buster: Good morning everybody, now during our 5 years of doing theater work, we've done most of it. Plays, singing, dancing etc. but there's one tiny thing we haven't done yet. DUETS!

The singers began to talk to the animal next to them, proving that he had a point.

Buster: So, I will be setting you up with partners. The two of you will pick a song, and you will practice and perform, it's pretty simple actually.

The singers nodded in acceptance to the idea.

Buster: Now, I'm pretty sure you know your partners. Cough cough Rosita and Gunter.

Rosita and Gunter high five each other.

Johnny: Uh, Mr Moon, we're short one person.

Buster: I know that Johnny, which is why we're bringing in someone new today.

Johnny: Really.

Buster: Yeah (walks away) oh and by the way I'm parenting you up with Meena.

Johnny: Okay.

Meena looked at him and nodded.

Ash: So who's my partner?

Buster: The new guy.

Ash: Sweet, when's he coming in?

Buster: He's supposed to be here right now.

Just then, everyone heard the doors blow open. Everyone looked out to see an antelope with light brown fur, wearing a white long shirt and tan jeans.

?: I am so sorry for being late, I woke up this morning, realized I was doing this, got in traffic...

Buster: It's okay, better late than never. Anyway, what's your name?

Alex. Alex Michael.

Buster: Well Alex, I recommend you get your butt down here and we'll get down to business.

Alex: Alright.

Johnny went upstairs to the room where he normally practiced. He noticed that the door was closed. Usually the door was never closed, Johnny knew what it meant. It meant you couldn't go in there today. So he went to the supply room to get a spare piano.

He opened the door and it was pretty far back in there unusually. He simply groaned and went all the way in there. He heard Meena big footsteps coming at the door to the off limits room.

Johnny: I wouldn't go in there. Usually when the doors close, it means that it's off limits. Like someone threw up, or something bad happened.

Meena: Ok then.

Meena walked into the supply room being careful not to break anything.

Johnny: You mind helping me out?

Meena: Not at all.

Johnny: Thanks.

Meena went to his side and they began to pull out the piano.

During this, they started another conversation.

Johnny: So how's your new house?

Meena: Oh you know, it's fine. It's not like it's phenomenal or anything like that. But it's still pretty good.

Johnny: If it's not my garage (they pull piano out of the supply room) anything’s better.

Johnny began to walk off with the piano. Meena looked at him.

Meena: Where are we going?

Johnny: How about we ask Ash for permission?

Meena: Okay.

They got to their practice room. Johnny and Meena walked in, with Johnny having the piano in his arms.

Alex: What are you two doing here?

Meena: The room Johnny normally plays in is being off limits at the moment. So would you two mind?

Ash: Of course not, we're friends, why wouldn't we?

In the last 5 years, Johnny ash and Meena have become really good friends. They were like some 80's movie trio. Johnny was the cool one. Ash was the punky crazy one, and Meena was the shy one. But however, Johnny said she was more than that. Which made Ash think something.

Alex took out some headphones and gave a pair to ash. He opened his computer and began looking up random duet songs. Ash was the judge, while Alex was the chooser.

Meanwhile, Johnny and Meena were both listening and playing at the same time. It didn't really bother them.

While they were playing, Meena heard some strange rumbling sounds. She couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Ash: I'm gonna head to the bathroom.

Ash rushed out of the room, and the noise went down. Meena got suspicious. Why would the sound leave if Ash left. Meena shrugged and maybe she was imagining things.

When Ash got back into the room, she made a faint yelp as Johnny hit a key on the piano.

Alex: Ash, are you sure you're okay?

Ash: Come on man, I'm still myself.

Meena: Ash you're sweating, your hearing looks like it's beyond the chart, and you look like you're gonna faint at any moment.

Ash: Bull Meena, you know that I...I...

Before she could finish, she fell on the ground motionless. The trio of animals began to freak out. Johnny rushed out to get the others. Meena picked up Ash. Alex hopped off his chair and asked Meena.

Alex: Where's the medical room?

Meena: It’s upstairs.

Alex bursted out of the room to get the supply ready and Meena followed.

Alex kicked the door to the side and looked for any supply that he would need as everyone else walked in.

Meena placed Ash on the bed, Johnny plugged everything in.

A few hours later, Johnny and Meena left for the day. With Buster saying that was okay.

Johnny drove back to the house in a panic. He was thinking how ash would be okay or not. He needed to clear his head. So, at sunset he decided to visit his father. Johnny was working hard to get the bail money to free his dad. But $700 dollars were the price. He walked through the prison and waited for his dad for a minute or two.

His dad came into the room and sat in front of Johnny and took the phone.

Big daddy: Hey Johnny.

Johnny: Hey dad.

Johnny: Ok, let’s get down to business fast, where did you put our money?

Big daddy: Why would you need to know that?

Johnny: Well, someone gave me a letter saying to give them $700 and I don't know where it is.

Big daddy: Was it written in purple?

Johnny: Yes.

Big daddy: Did the S' have little spikes across them?

Johnny: Yeah.

Big daddy's eyes grew wide. He knew who did it.

Big daddy: They're in my room.

Johnny: Wait hold on why are you telling me this now?

Big daddy: Because it was one of Surge’s men that gave you it.

Johnny: Wait a minute Surge-

Big daddy: Yeah, and if you don't give it to him. He'll kill you and everyone you love. GO NOW!

Johnny: On it love ya!

Johnny hung up the phone and ran to the truck.

He drove all the way to his house and busted into his father’s room. He looked under the bed to find money.

He pulled it out to find a lot of money in there.

He grabbed exactly $700 before he got a phone call. It was Rosita.

He answered it.

Johnny: What’s up Rosita?

Rosita: It’s about Ash…

…

Johnny went across town and found Ash walking around.

Johnny: Oh hey Ash.

Ash: Hi.

Johnny instantly sighed

Johnny: Rosita told me, I'm sorry about that.

Ash: No it's okay, I'm used to it.

Johnny: Ash, you're having a kid and no one knows how yet, how is it possible to be okay with it?

Ash: Simple, I've always wanted to be a mother, just didn't know when.

Johnny: Well take it from someone who's also alone, just keep standing, no matter how many beatings the world gives you.

Ash: Anyway, why are you here?

Johnny: I was told to come with her for $700 for some reason.

Ash: Johnny, this usually begins with a robbery.

Johnny: He said it was a simple meeting.

Ash: Oh yeah, and who was this person?

Johnny stopped on his tracks.

Johnny: It's Surge.

Ash turned to Johnny in surprise

Ash: Surge, the Surge. The kingpin Surge. The one that always gets his way. The one that got that stone days after the "incident?”

Johnny: Yep.

Ash: Welp, it was nice knowing ya Johnny.

She walked off, leaving Johnny to continue his walk alone.

Johnny made it to the alleyway that the note had said. As soon as a second went by, two men blocked his ways in and out. Johnny began to get nervous and twiddle with his thumbs.

Then, the big man himself, Surge walked in wearing a bright white suit.

Surge: Nice to meet ya again Johnny.

Johnny: Hello, surge. Long time no see.

Surge: I remember when you were just a little one. But time flies by doesn't it?

Johnny: Yeah, it does right.

Surge: So, I assume you have my money. Cause if ya don't...

He snaps his fingers and a guard walks in, throwing a familiar face into the ground as Surge picked her up by her hood.

Johnny: MEENA!

Surge: Oh, so you do know who this is, well, that's nice.

Meena is clearly trying to get out of the hold but fails.

Johnny: It's okay I have the money. Here take it.

He threw all the money on the ground.

Surge: Fantastic of you, honestly I was gonna have to take things in a different manner.

As he said that, the purple gem in his staff began to glow.

Surge: But I can’t risk this getting out to the public, you know how they thank stuff like this.

He pushed on the staff to take off the cap that was holding the gem inside and pointed it to Meena's head.

Johnny: WAIT!

Johnny got grabbed by a guard and tossed into a dumpster.

Surge clicked another button which shot out a purple beam of energy which landed at Meena's forehead. Which made her scream in pain. Johnny began to tear up and close his fists. Meena's skin began to crack open. With an ear grading cracking sound. Her entire body began to glow.

Ever since the incident, Surge found this gem and if he shot it at someone for 25 seconds, they would blow up. The ones who did survive barely did.

They were at the 23 second mark when Johnny was about to get up. But then something happened at the last second. The staff flew out of his hands and onto the ground. Making him also drop the horrendously hurt Meena. No one ever stopped at that point and lived. Then, a gun shot killed each of his men. Surge began to look at the roofs. He grabbed out a pistol and began to shoot up. He didn't realize that something was coming from behind to knock him out. Which was what happened.

It was Alex.

Johnny stood there shocked that Alex did all of that within 30 seconds.

Alex looked at Johnny.

Alex: What happened?

Johnny: Well, Surge almost killed Meena before you showed and somehow did that.

Alex: I'll explain later, we gotta get her to a hospital.

Johnny: How do we get there so fast?

Alex pulled out a glowing green ball.

Alex: Hold this.

Johnny grabbed onto it.

Alex: Now think of the hospital.

Johnny thought of it

Johnny: Where is this going?

Alex: Trust me (pulls out another one and thinks of the same one) now crush it while you're still thinking about that hospital.

Johnny: Okay.

Johnny and Alex crush them at the same time. And they begin to fade into green embers and fly off with Meena.


	4. The New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Meena's near death has weight for everyone.

Johnny and Alex appeared in an alleyway of a hospital so absolutely no one saw.

Johnny was shocked by what he just experienced. He teleported from one place to another. And it was from a new guy he's barely spent anytime with.

Johnny: How did you do that?

Alex: I'll explain later. Because judging by Meena's condition, it's really not the time to talk. Call our friends and her family.

Johnny got out his phone and began to dial as he was carrying Meena. Alex bursted into the hospital which made most people startled.

Alex: Where's the nearest spare room.

Employe: Room 115, why?

Alex: I'm an experienced doctor, I know how to take care of things. Let's go.

They got into the room, Johnny laid Meena on a bed. Alex got out some equipment.

Alex: I need some bandages.

Johnny: Okay.

Johnny opened the cabinets and threw some at Alex. Which he caught, and wrapped up his hands with them.

After Johnny got done calling everybody. Meena had all of her damage bandaged up.

Johnny: Can you explain to me now how the heck you did that?

Meena: What did he do?

Johnny: He somehow teleported us here.

Meena shared a shocked look with Johnny then looked at Alex.

Alex: Look I know I own you an explanation but give me time.

Johnny: It's not that hard, just tell us.

Meena: Yeah.

Alex: Now’s really not the perfect moment.

Johnny: With something like that there's always time.

Alex looked at him and walked to the door to lock it.

Alex: Fine, but don't tell anyone.

Johnny: Whatever I just want to know.

Meena: Same.

Alex: Let’s just say I'm not from around here.

Johnny: I can see that.

Meena: Like you're not from this part of the planet.

Alex: No literally, I'm not from this dimension.

Johnny: What the heck are you even talking about?

Alex: Oh my freaking god, do you not remember the incident?

Johnny: Of course I do, why wouldn't I? Most people seem to walk it off.

Meena: Yeah, and plus it's easy to forget because our world looks the same as it always had.

Alex: Well, I'm from a different dimension. There we are called humans.

Meena: Humans?

Johnny: Yeah, humans.

Alex: Well I'm different from the others. I have these magician abilities per say that can basically make me turn into anything. Even a unicorn for that matter.

Johnny: So you have super powers?

Alex: Yeah basically.

?: That is amazing.

He turned around to see Gunter very excited with everyone else with shocked expressions. Alex began to laugh nervously.

Alex: It’s a long story.

Now, Alex and Buster are sitting in an eating room where they're the only ones there.

Buster: So let me get this straight. You're not from this dimension, you have the power of magic at your hands, AND you somehow were able to teleport two of my co-workers here.

Alex: Yeah basically. And also if you're planning on asking me to do practically stunts for your plays, you ain't winning me over.

Buster: I just can't believe that you can do all these things.

Alex: I know. It's just a thing that happened to me. And I-I really don't want to talk about it.

Buster: It’s okay, I respect your privacy. We all do.

Alex: So why did you take me out here?

Buster: Simple, I want to know your endgame.

Alex: What does that even mean?

Buster: What do you want? Money, power, love, revenge, or it is something else.

Alex: I would tell you now. But I can't. Tomorrow morning I'll tell everyone.

Buster: Ok that's acceptable, but I'm watching you.

Alex: Of course you are.

Alex and Buster walked into the room. Everyone was looking at Alex, But he didn't mind.

Alex: Uh, Meena is gonna be up and outta here by tomorrow at dawn. She's still gonna be damaged but she should be able to make it to work. And also visiting hours are done. I'm gonna stay with her tonight.

Ash: Wouldn’t they just notice you?

Alex: I have my ways.

The whole gang nodded in different ways. And they all left.

Johnny got into his car. He didn't even know what to think anymore. He was glad Meena was gonna live but at the same time, he was nervous about what Alex can do. He barely knew this guy and he took down an army of gorillas.

When there was a red light, Johnny got out his phone and began to call Rosita. As soon as he dropped the phone on the dashboard. She answered.

Rosita: Hey Johnny what's going on?

Johnny: Oh nothing Rosita, it's just...What are your whole thoughts on this Alex situation?

Rosita: Oh nothing much, I mean as long as he is on our side. I'm okay with him.

Johnny: Anyway, you know how we got to the hospital right?

Rosita: I know it was because of Surge.

Johnny: How did you know right away?

Rosita (as the light turns green): Simple. I've seen those types of scars before. One of my friends had his friends get attacked. Barely survived.

Johnny: Anyway, what do you think this guy is up to?

Rosita: I'm not sure. He's most likely to tell us soon.

Johnny: You have a point. Bye.

He hung up.

In an abandoned warehouse, Surge and a few of his guards were recovering from the attack. A guard came up to Surge.

Surge: Did you find them?

Guard: Not yet sir. Being what they are, they're good at hiding.

Surge: Well, keep looking. They can help us bring the city to levels never seen before.

The guard began to walk away before saying.

Guard: Why did you torture that elephant?

Surge: Because she's more important than she thinks, and I wanted to kill her before she could realize her potential.


	5. Sometimes You Get Answers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Buster, Meena, and Johnny go undercover and try to solve what caused a plane crash.

Alex walked through the doors the next day with zero hesitation and a game face on.

Everyone saw him walk in ready to hear this reason. Thankfully, he saw Meena. He woke up after she left, she was lucky.

He got to the center of the stage and began to explain everything.

Johnny: Alright what do you got for us?

Alex: Ok do any of you remember a few days ago. when there was a plane crash?

Everybody: Yes.

He pushed his watch and it showed a holographic image of a plane. Then, he paused it at just the right moment to show a spark of light about to hit the plane.

Alex: That ain't no sunlight.

He presses it again. It shows the plane combusting on fire.

Alex: Unforgettably, there were no survivors. The plane crashed. No one has ever found the pod yet. It seemed to have people in it.

Buster: What are these people?

Alex coughed.

Alex: Aliens.

Silence.

Buster: How many fingers am I holding up?

Alex: Two.

Buster: Ok, you're saying that aliens came to our world?

Alex: Does anything sound crazy when hundreds of world's are connected to each other like boulders?

Buster was about to speak up, but realized his point and stopped himself.

Alex: Anyway, I was able to identify the people in there. A family. A husband, a wife, and 3 kids. I don't know any of their names. The point is, these things are dangerous, and someone like surge would do them.

Johnny: How do we find them?

Alex: Simple, we go into the investigation area.

Meena: Wait, how do we do that? We're not allowed to go in there.

Alex simply smirked at Meena.

Alex: I have my ways. We'll go in with disguises. Buster, Meena, Johnny take these.

He threw 3 circular orbs at them. Buster and Johnny catched, while Meena missed and quickly picked up.

Meena: What do these do?

Alex: They can do many things. But making you blend in is one. I'll show you guys in a minute.

Buster: When will we do this operation?

Alex: Sunset. It's the perfect time. Or it can fit in my schedule. Ash can't go because she's pregnant. Rosita because she's a mother. And I'm pretty sure we all know why we're not bringing Gunter.

Gunter: Why is that?

Alex: I'll leave it to your mind. Anyway, go on with your regular schedule.

The singers got up and went back to their usual routine.

Alex went into a spare room as he looked into more songs to duet with Ash.

As he was looking, a soft knock came from the door. He looked up to see Meena.

Alex: Hey.

Meena: Hi, quick question. How do these things work?

Alex: Oh, um you push that button (clicks the button) then, you look through the different clothes. God, this was harder than I thought.

Meena: Okay how about this, before I get buster and Johnny. What's it like in your dimension?

Alex looked up at Meena with a dumbfounded face.

Alex: That’s the thing um. I don't live in where I come from. (Walks to the table) I'm on a different plane of this new world. It's nothing like anything here. I barely have my home dimension. I wish I can go back one day.

Meena: Why don't you?

Alex: Because I don't think they'll accept me for what I am. With all these gadgets, or powers or whatever. I do have an insecurity.

Meena: Maybe one day, you can try.

Alex: We’ll see.

Meena saw her reflection in Alex's glossy eyes. She began to leave the room.

She came back in with Buster and Johnny. Alex made a tablet appear. He looked up an image of the crime scene, pinched it, and swiped it up to reveal a holographic image of the whole crime scene.

Alex: Okay, here's the plan. We go to the crime scene at sunset. We explore the place for a bit, then, we travel the trail with the burned grass once I get a signal of the energy that the pod has. We follow them and take them in safely. Remember kids are gonna be there. No killing.

Johnny: Alright.

Buster: Understood.

Meena: Nice, who do we dress as?

Alex: Ok, Buster you dress up with like a detective, with a blue tie.

Buster then got a tuxedo with a blue tie and shades.

Buster: Really I think this is a bit much.

Alex: Whatever it looks cute, Meena and Johnny, you'll look like normal cops.

That's what they looked like.

Johnny: This is okay for me. But does mine have to be short sleeved?

Alex: it fits you. I'll go in with a badge and a leather jacket because why not. Be prepared.

Johnny: Ok, later.

They got back into their normal clothes they had on. And they left the room.

...

Johnny, Buster, Meena, and Alex came onto the crime scene in disguise. Alex and Buster had no trouble walking past the tape. Johnny and Meena had to avoid the tape.

Officer: Evening.

Alex: Evening.

They walk into a part of the scene where two broken parts of the plane are blocking each other like walls.

Alex: Ok here's the plan. Buster, check inside the plane to see if anything in it caused it. Johnny and Meena, you guys look around. I'll check for a signal of the ship.

Johnny: Got it.

Johnny and Meena walked out and began to explore the whole scene

Meena: You know, honestly I feel kinda bad for all the people's loved ones of those who were in the plane crash.

Johnny: You should Meena. We all should, our last moments trapped somewhere we can’t get out of easily.

Alex: Guys I found it. Follow me

Johnny and the others went quickly ahead of Meena. The four traveled ahead of the scene to find a giant hole that wasn't too deep in the earth.

They got closer and examined the hole.

Meena: How do we get down there?

Alex: Simple. We jump.

He hopped down and activated rocket boots which made him float. Then, he threw his hands up and the three animals began to float in midair all the way down. They landed perfectly.

Alex: Another happy landing.

He grabbed a flashlight and turned it on and began to lead.

Alex looked at his radar, and the beaker was going all over the place.

Alex: Come on. All right, we need to be practical. Meena do you hear anything?

Meena: Why are you asking me?

Alex: Because elephants have amazing hearing.

Meena: Oh yeah right, um. I can hear... A metal clank.

Buster: Really?

Alex: Well, we're following her. Lead on.

Meena: On it.

Meena rushed ahead of the others. The three followed.

A few minutes of running, they find their destination. A broken down, huge circle like a spaceship.

Johnny: How did this even fit in here?

Alex: We may never know.

Alex flipped a sight onto his right eye and turned on the thermal energy mode. He couldn't find anything in there.

Alex: That’s odd. There's nothing in there.

Buster: Are you serious, we came here for nothing!

Johnny: We found a spaceship at least.

Meena: Well, we should at least check.

Alex: Fine, come on.

The four walked into the ship one at a time.

The four walked down the hallway.

Alex led, Buster and Johnny followed from behind, and Meena was in the far back.

Alex: Hear anything else?

Meena: Nothing’s picking up.

Alex: Odd.

They came across a door. It seemed heavy to get down.

Johnny: All right stay back, I got this.

Johnny rammed into the door with no success.

Meena: Let me try.

Johnny: Fine, it's not like you can do any better.

Meena rammed into the door and it flew back and landed with a huge thud. Alex, Buster, and Johnny looked at her in shock

Buster: Remind me never to push her limits.

Alex: Got it.

The four walked through the room. It seemed like something else compared to the rest of the ship. There was a kitchen, furniture, and even a table.

Johnny: I see why they would have all this stuff. But where are they?

Alex looked at their radar again. It was going crazy.

Alex: The main source of the radiation is coming from this room. So look around.

As soon as he said that, he heard screams coming from someone. He turned to see Buster’s hands pricked on the wall with porcupine needles. He got confused until he got rammed in by another one.

They landed with a hard thud and the porcupine telepathically threw him across the room and froze him. Johnny got pinned down on the floor by another one. Who was the mother. Meena got thrown near the father. The father looked at her closely in a surprised manner. Almost like he had seen her before. He couldn't think much of it before Alex was able to get free and shoot both the husband and the wife in stun mode.

Buster: Why aren't you shooting the kids?!

Alex: Are you serious koala!!

He got Buster free.

Alex: COME ON!

Meena and Johnny got up and ran as fast as they could out of there.

Meanwhile, the alien porcupine lay on the ground in shock. Shock by who he saw.


	6. ...Sometimes You Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang recover from the fight with the family. Ash discovers where her kid came from. Meena learns of a secret. The family visits the theater.

Buster, Meena, Johnny, and Alex busted through the theater doors with buster being held by Alex.

Rosita: What happened?

Alex turned to Rosita angrily.

Alex: Simple, shit hit the fan. They were more powerful than I thought. They teleported somewhere, We don't know where they've gone.

Ash: That’s just great.

Alex: Ya think?

Alex sighed and rubbed his face.

Alex: Just go back to your normal lives I'll find them myself.

Johnny: Are you sure you can take them?

Alex: I've done a lot of things, more than you could, I can easily take porcupines.

Alex walked away to get his stuff. Johnny shrugged and walked but then he noticed Meena, almost like she's thinking about something.

Johnny: Meena, you okay?

Meena stopped her thoughts and turned to Johnny.

Meena: Something strange happened when we were on the ship.

Johnny: And what exactly was that?

Meena: The male alien, the father, was about to hit me and then, he stopped himself.

Johnny: What do you think that means?

Meena got up and exited the theater with Johnny quickly following pursuit.

Meena: I'm not sure maybe he thought I was someone else, I-I don't know, I'll wait for Alex to have another answer.

Johnny got in front of Meena which startled Meena a bit.

Johnny: Actually speaking of which, I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner tonight. It’s been a rather long day.

Meena: Sure.

Johnny: Cool, cool.

Meena: Cool.

Johnny: Yeah, meet me at the restaurant near Ash’s apartment. 

Meena: Alright.

Johnny speed walked into his truck and sped off.

The next day, it was a free day as Buster liked to call it. It's when you want to or not, you can skip the day if you wanted. On that day were only Johnny, Alex, and Ash.

Ash: That’s weird, how come Rosita isn't here?

Alex: My guess, she and Meena are out looking for a dress or something like that. I don't date at all.

Ash: I bet 10 bucks that they fall in love.

Alex: Same. Anyway we should get to work.

Ash: On it.

Nothing really happened that day until around sunset, Alex is in the middle of finding the aliens while Ash is practicing the song they chose.

Alex: So, what's it like now in your life being pregnant?

Ash looked up at Alex.

Ash: Oh you know, nothing changed that much at the moment. Just a few sick feelings in my stomach every once in a while that's all.

Alex: Do you have any leads on who's the father?

Ash: No, and it's getting annoying.

Alex: Well my guess is a past boyfriend.

Ash: What, no way, I would never have Lance on my doorstep ever again.

Alex: Well do you remember what happened the night before, did you run into this Lance guy? Or porcupine?

Ash: Well...I do remember going to a bar...And I saw Lance there...And he tried to get back with me. I said no...He bought a lot of drinks... And then he offered me a few...

Alex: Yep it was definitely him.

Ash: Oh what makes you say that?

Alex: You remember seeing your ex In a bar trying to get you back and that morning there were beer bottles. It connects pretty fucking well!

Ash: Okay I get it man, calm down.

Then, they heard a bunch of rambling going on. They both go to check it out and almost like the stars are aligned like grocery stores aisles. Lance was there.

He was throwing stuff all over the place for some reason, he connected his eyes with ash. Then he seemed to calm down.

Lance: Well Ash, nice to see you again.

Alex rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and got into a fighting stance.

Ash: Hey Lance, and before you ask, I'm not reconnecting with you. So you better get out.

Lance: Oh I'm not here for that, I'm just here to see how've you been over the past few days. It looks like you've hardly gotten any sleep. I'm so sorry about that.

Alex lunged at Lance and they tumbled off the stage. Alex gave him a punch in the eye and he got knocked out. Alex got up.

Alex: I'll take him home.

Alex got some shades and put them on him and he went out via the back door.

Meanwhile, Johnny and Meena were eating food on their night out and having a fun time.

Meena: So, when I was in 4th grade, I had this really annoying kid in my class. So one time, he was really driving someone bonkers. And then the annoying kid ended up knocking out the kid that tried to punch him.

Johnny: How did that happen?

Meena: Animals are weird sometimes.

Back at the theater, Alex, Buster, and Ash were cleaning up. It was dead silent until the theater door opened, startling them all.

Alex summoned a mini knife into his hand. And snuck onto the theater.

Alex: Sorey sir, but the theater is closed now, I'm afraid you'll have to...

He noticed that the people that were on the stairs were the aliens that they found earlier.

Alex summoned a plasma pistol and fired at one of them. But the father stopped it and made it vanish into simple water.

Father: We don't want to hurt you guys.

Alex: Then why did you attack us earlier

Father: because you looked like the police and you were intruding our home.

Buster and Ash came onto the stage.

Ash: He has a point.

Alex sighed.

Alex: Ok first, names.

My name is Quinton, and this is my wife evelyn. And my three kids Nicky Ricky and Dicky.

Alex: Alrighty Quinton, what do you want?

Quinton began to shake with anger. But Evelyn comforted him.

Evelyn: Let me explain, we know your current situation with Surge. And we want to help you out with it.

Alex: Ok, then why is your husband shaking? 

Quinton: Is the elephant here?

Ash: Why do you want to know that?

Back with Johnny and Meena, they were waiting for the waitress to come by and get their reseat.

Meena: So about your family, what’s up with that?

Johnny looked at Meena a bit scared. But sighed and almost whispered.

Johnny: My dad's been a criminal for as long as I can remember. He never killed thankfully, but he always tried to get me to join the side of the criminals. I never actually committed the crimes, I was always the lookout. I wanted to be a singer, big shock I know. Anyway when I tried to balance listening to auditions and my family life. I ended up getting my dad arrested.

Meena: You can bail him out right?

Johnny: He doesn't want me to.

Meena: Why?

Johnny (scratches his neck): I don’t know.

Then, they just stare into each other's eyes. It feels like all things around seemed to freeze. Then, they got closer to each other.

*MEOW* *MEOW*

It was Meena's phone going off.

Meena: Can I take this?

Johnny: Oh sure you can.

Meena got up and went to the bathroom to take it. She answered it.

Meena: Hello

It seemed to be Ash calling her, when really it was Alex.

Alex: Ash is letting me borrow her phone. I need you to come to your parents house.

Meena: What why?

He passed the phone to someone else and it went to FaceTime. It was one of the aliens she saw.

Meena: Ah! What do you want?

Quinton: I need to tell you something.

Meena: What is it?

A few moments later.

Meena bursted out of the bathroom. Johnny's shoulders raised when she did.

Meena: We need to go. Now.

Johnny: What, what do you mean?

Meena: I'll explain on the way. To my parents house.

Johnny: Can I get an explanation...

Meena: NOW!

Johnny got his jacket and he went out with Meena.


	7. Downer Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meena discovers a secret of herself. Quinton let's himself be known. Surge goes after the group.

Meena and Johnny were able to make it to the house. But as soon as that happened they saw something that landed in the backyard. Meena and Johnny rushed to the backyard to see a ship that was the same one that they went in earlier.

Out of the corner of Meena's eye. She saw her family come out of the house, looking scared. What came out of it were Alex, buster, ash, and the family came out of it. Alex sped walked out and threw up in a bush.

Alex: You guys have *bleugh* explaining to do!

Meena's mom: What do you mean?

Meena: You know what he's saying.

Meena's grandfather: What is he saying, and who's the gorilla?

Johnny: I'm Johnny nice to meet you. Now's not the time for introductions. And I don’t even know what’s happening either.

Meena's mom: Meena what is going on?

Quinton stepped out of the ship.

Quinton: I'm pretty sure you can recognize me. Just look closer.

Meena's mom seemed to get paranoid in the span of a few seconds. Meena was getting even more confused.

Meena: Mom what is he even talking about?

Meena's mom: I think you all want to come inside.

Meena's mom, Meena, Meena's grandmother, Johnny, Quinton, Nicky, Ash, Buster, Dicky, Alex, Evenlyn, and Ricky in that order walk into the house. They all sat down. Meena and Quinton sat on the couch, Nicky, Ricky, and Dicky sat in one chair, Johnny sat in a chair close to Meena, Buster, Ash, and Alex got chairs from the kitchen, Evelyn sat down on the floor, and Meena's parents sat on another couch.

Quinton: Where is it?

Meena's mom: Where’s what?

Quinton: You know what I mean?

He immediately got up and went back outside. Everyone follows him. He began to make a piece of ground rip off. Alex and Evelyn went off to stop him. But he was able to rip it off and throw it away. Alex made it stop moving so nothing else could happen.

Everyone ran over to see what it was. It was a gigantic ship that was as big as the yard itself.

Ash: What the hell?

Meena looked at her parents.

Meena: What is this?

Quinton: Your escape pod.

Meena turned to Quinton shocked. What was he even saying at this point?

Quinton hopped down and lifted the glass windshield straight off. Followed by Alex and Meena who were easily the most curious. Alex placed a device on the floor and it illuminated the entire place. Everybody else climbed down to see the ship.

Meena: How did this get here?

Meena's mom: Meena...

Meena: HOW!

Her voice echoed throughout the place. A cold breeze froze everyone.

Quinton: I'll start with my story. You're 23 right?

Meena: Yes.

Quinton: Me and my family are from a planet called Xaltron II. You and I were really great friends when we were younger. When we were about 3-5 ish, our planet was under attack. Your parents were killed. I wasn't thinking straight and I sent you here within a pod.

Meena's mom: And we found you in the backyard. (Takes off a picture) here's the evidence.

Meena grabbed the picture at a fast speed that was less than a second. It was her and most likely Quinton as babies laying down on the floor in cute little blankets. Out the window, was a city with flying cars and an orange like sky.

Meena felt a sudden rage burst through her veins. She began to feel that furious for what felt like the first time in her life.

She put the picture back and stormed out of the ship. Johnny, Ash, and Alex followed her while everybody else stayed.

Johnny: Meena are you okay?

Meena: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY!

Johnny shutted himself up again.

Meena: I can't believe this, my whole life has been a lie this entire time.

Alex: It’s okay Meena, you'll get through this.

Meena (whispering): Maybe I can actually see my dad.

Johnny: What?

Then, they all felt a prick in their necks. And they fainted.

Meena's eyes slowly opened, being blinded by a light that's on top of her. When her vision becomes clear, she realizes that she's not where she thinks.

She looked around the room as best as she can and hears a couple of groans

Meena saw Johnny standing up but he still has his arms and legs chained up, ash is laying down on a table, and Alex is tied up to a chair.

Meanwhile, she is just tied up with a chair also.

Meena: Guys, where are we?

Alex: I don't know, how do you suspect us to know?

Johnny: I know this place. It's the warehouse near ya new house Meena.

Alex groaned.

Meena then remembers that warehouse she always goes bye. Because right now she knew they were in deep trouble.

Meena struggled as hard as she could to escape the clutches of the rope. But alas it failed.

Then, she turned around to see Surge in the shadows wearing a black tuxedo.

Alex: WHAT'S GOING ON, AND WHERE'S THE FAMILY!

Surge: Oh it's simple, I didn't get them. Yet, it's one of your many ways of getting out of here.

Alex: What are you talking about?

Surge: Well I'm not telling you the other ways otherwise this would be easy.

Surge picked up a remote and it made Ash's table move down. Then, it started to pull on Ash's quills, making her try not to Yelp.

Surge: Stuff like that is what I'm gonna do to you guys.

Alex: I've been through worse.

Surge threw a dagger at Alex, which stabbed him in the shoulder.

Surge walked over to Johnny.

Surge: Johnny, what have you become?

Johnny: What do you mean?

Surge: Simple, you used to be with your dad and now you want to be a pathetic singer.

Johnny: People can have different jobs than their parents.

Surge: You know I thought one day you were gonna take my spot in the business. I was wrong.

Surge activated the stone and shot a massive blast at Johnny. Johnny screamed in much giant pain that it made Meena quince. His skin began to crack and his eyes began to glow purple.

?: STOP!

Surge let Johnny live and turned to the figure. It was Johnny's dad.

Johnny (sounding horrible): Dad.

Surge: more like Marcus

Marcus: Please, don't hurt my son.

Surge: Oh I won't, if you make your end of the bargain.

Meena: WHAT BARGAIN!

Surge: Simple, (pulls out a pistol) he shoots himself in the head, or I kill you all. 10, 9, 8...

A moment of tension builds up dramatically around the room. Meena quivers in fear. Marcus looks at Johnny and connects eye contact with him.

Marcus: I love ya Johnny.

Marcus grabs the pistol away from his hand and instantly points at his head and...

*BANG*. 

Was the only thing Johnny could hear before he unfortunately fainted.

Marcus plopped to the floor motionless, Surge pressed a button which let all of them go.

Meena screamed and cried in terror, Alex was silent, and Ash looked away.

Surge simply left the room and left the trio on the ground.

Ash: How do we get out of here?

Alex looked around the place.

Alex: That window.

He pointed to a window that could fit all of them in there.

Meena wiped the tears away.

Meena: Let’s go. I'll carry Johnny.

Alex took the dagger out of his shoulder and put it in his pocket and opened the window.

Ash hopped out first and Meena crawled out with johnny. Alex jumped out.

It took them about 10 minutes to make it back to Meena's parents house. Meena kicked the door open.

Meena's parents and Quinton's family were there. They all seemed to be glad to see them and they all gave each other hugs

Meena: Where’s Buster?

The positivity died down.

Nicky: They took him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this was bad. The only reason I made this cliffhanger ending was because I wanted to mix it in with a chapter for a future story you'll see soon. I'm amazed if you all made it this far to see this. But I did learn to be better from the story, that's the message I want to give you guys, it's ok if you make bad fanfiction, it can teach you to become better at writing, which is what happened to me. Piece out.


End file.
